monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll profiles
Along with the diaries, the doll profiles are the most significant type of doll logs included with the Monster High dolls. They are exclusively included with the main dolls, and at that, only the dolls that represent the first incarnation of that character in the main doll series. Doll profiles are written from a first person perspective and provide basic information about the characters in thirteen categories, name included. The doll profiles are technically in continuity with all other continuities, though they are closest to the diary continuity. That said, the category "age" is not ever suspectible to change. Characters may celebrate birthdays in various continuities, but that does not in overall-canon context change their age, let alone the number on their profile. Also, the ages listed are relative to one another. Both Clawdeen and Invisi Billy list their ages as 15. Even though Clawdeen was introduced earlier and could be up to 17 by the time Invisi Billy is written down as being 15, due to the static nature of the characters' identities, Clawdeen and Invisi Billy are of the same age - both 15. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on changes that may have occured, see notes. Profiles Abbey Bominable C.A. Cupid Clawd Wolf Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Draculaura Deuce Gorgon Draculaura * Parents: * Age: * Killer Style: * Freaky Flaw: * Pet: * Favorite Activity: * Pet Peeve: * Favorite Subject: * Least Favorite Subject: * Favorite Color: * BFF: Frankie Stein Basic * Parents: * Age: * Killer Style: * Freaky Flaw: * Pet: * Favorite Activity: * Pet Peeve: * Favorite Subject: * Least Favorite Subject: * Favorite Color: * BFF: SDCC * Parents: * Age: * Killer Style: * Freaky Flaw: * Pet: * Favorite Activity: * Pet Peeve: * Favorite Subject: * Least Favorite Subject: * Favorite Color: * BFF: Ghoulia Yelps * Parents: * Age: * Killer Style: * Freaky Flaw: * Pet: * Favorite Activity: * Pet Peeve: * Favorite Subject: * Least Favorite Subject: * Favorite Color: * BFF: Holt Hyde * Parents: * Age: * Killer Style: * Freaky Flaw: * Pet: * Favorite Activity: * Pet Peeve: * Favorite Subject: * Least Favorite Subject: * Favorite Color: * BFF: Howleen Wolf * Parents: The Werewolf * Age: 14 * Killer Style: I like to call the way I dress "were-punk". It's like taking lots of different styles and mashing them together to make something totally new and creepy cool. Clawdeen says it looks like I got dressed in the dark but I like it and that's all that matters to me. * Freaky Flaw: My hair. Sometimes it does what I want, sometimes it does what it wants, and sometimes it does things that make both of us look bad. * Pet: Cushion is my pet hedgehog. She may be a little prickly on the outside but she's really sweet on the inside. * Favorite Activity: I love playing soccer. It's so much fun! * Pet Peeve: When I get treated like the little sister. I mean, I am the little sister but I'm not a baby anymore. * Favorite Subject: I kind of like math and sometimes history but biteology is cool too. * Least Favorite Subject: Sometimes my favorite subject one day is my least favorite the next day. Weird huh? * Favorite Color: It kind of depends on the day. * Favorite Food: Hotdogs * BFF: Abbey Bominable and Clawdeen Wolf (sometimes) Invisi Billy * Parents: The Invisible Man * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I'm kind of a minimalist when it comes to style-definitely a less-is-more kind of monster. I mean you'd never be able to pick me out of a crowd by what I’m wearing. * Freaky Flaw: I'm like totally transparent cause I have absolutely nothing to hide. It gets me in trouble sometimes though cause not every monster appreciates it, so I'm practicing on being more opaque. * Pet: I had a dog once, but I had to give him away because every time I took him out for a walk, animal control would try and pick him up as a stray. Now I have a box, which may or may not contain a cat. * Favorite Activity: I love pulling pranks and practical jokes. I don’t do anything destructive or mean, of course- just funny. * Pet Peeve: When monsters talk about me like I'm not there. It's totally not scary cool. * Favorite Subject: Physics. I'm like a total science nerd and some of my most epic practical joke ideas have come from experiments we’ve done in class. * Least Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation. Especially on the days we play football. I'll be like, "Hey quarterback, I was wide open!" and he'll be like, "Sorry, I didn’t see you." Lame. * Favorite Color: Camouflage. What? It's true. * Favorite Food: - * BFF: I can blend in with any crowd. Jackson Jekyll Lagoona Blue Meowlody and Purrsephone Nefera de Nile Operetta Robecca Steam Rochelle Goyle Spectra Vondergeist Toralei Stripe Venus McFlytrap Notes * Frankie Stein is the only character with two profiles: her regular one, and one about her first hours alive, which came with 2010 SDCC doll. * Holt Hyde's profile as it came with his October 2010-release doll noted his lineage as "Son of Mr. Hyde". Later doll releases and the website version of the profile have it as "Son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde". * Operetta's website profile originally listed "Holt Hyde and Heath Burns" as her BFFs and featured a BFF stamp on Cleo de Nile. This was changed shortly after - Cleo's stamp was removed and her BFFs became "Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon". These friends are also listed on her doll profile. * Meowlody and Purrsephone's website profile states that their BFFs are "Meowlody and Purrsephone". The profile that comes with the dolls reads as "Toralei and of course, each other." * Howleen's website profile ends Cushion's description with "but she's really sweet on the inside and that's what matters.". The profile released with the doll only includes "but she's really sweet on the inside.". Also, the website profile lists her BFFs as "Clawdeen Wolf and Abbey Bominable", while her doll profile states "Abbey Bominable and Clawdeen Wolf (sometimes)". * Invisi Billy's profile misses the "Favorite Food" entry. This will likely be corrected once the doll is released or the profile added to the ''Monster High'' website. * Jackson Jekyll's profile website profile states he is the "Son of Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll". His later doll profile states he is the "Son of Dr. Jekyll". Category:Doll logs